


Racing Heart

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sam is shocked when Castiel reveals he loves him.





	Racing Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).

Sam gaped at Cas, his heart racing. “What did you just say?”

Cas cocked his head in confusion. “That I love you?” He hoped he wasn’t wrong to think Sam felt the same way.

“You love me?” he confirmed, his voice cracking.

Cas nodded. “Of course I do. Sam, how could I not?”

Sam laughed. “I never thought you’d feel the same way about me so I stuffed my feelings down inside and hoped you wouldn’t find out.” He sniffled. “I love you too.”

The angel beamed at him. “That’s fantastic news.”

Then they kissed for the very first time.


End file.
